


Hiding in Smoke

by FinkPloyd



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Dealing, Drugs, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Sneaking Out, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinkPloyd/pseuds/FinkPloyd
Summary: Weed was the only condolence he could find in his loneliness and he was okay with that.





	Hiding in Smoke

Klaus Hargreeves has always had a life that is meticulously placed on a pedestal of secrecy and lies. He didn’t care to get too caught up in that matter, or sit for hours distressing over his messy “family” situation. He preferred to focus his mind on other things of more importance to him. Drugs, cute boys, and escaping his power. It always lingered around corners behind him. 

 

It was June, the humidity was disgusting and clung onto anything it could. Clothes, skin, and even words on occasion. At 12:48 AM on a Wednesday night, Klaus was lurking in a dark corner of a local convenience store parking lot. The flashing neon signs would occasionally light up his face in the sticky darkness. His hair was plastered on his forehead and the eyeliner that was hastily applied in the dim light of his bedroom was starting to smear and trail down his cheeks. He ran his fingers over the wad of cash that he had shoved in his jeans pocket as he slipped out his window. It was about $160. He swiped it from a bank as they were being the heroic Umbrella Academy and beating up three low life men in ski masks. 

 

He sat down on the curb and allowed his worst enemy to slip in. His chaotic, impulsive thoughts. 

 

What would it be like to feel his lips smashed roughly against Nemo’s? He wondered what he tasted like, maybe whiskey and marijuana. It wasn’t the first time he daydreamed about Nemo and intimate situations involving him. He had been buying from Nemo for three months now. Yes, he was counting. Klaus wondered if Nemo would ever see Klaus as more than some 16 year old buying weed off him in the middle of the night. 

 

As the daydream become more rated R, Klaus was becoming more impatient for the plug’s arrival. He flirted with Nemo quite often when he came to drop off the goods. Nemo would smile and nod through the advances. Klaus always got mixed vibes from that, but he continued anyway. 

 

The headlights of a beat up pick up truck pulled into the parking lot and approached Klaus. He hopped up and pulled the wad of cash out. He smiled excitedly and jogged over to the driver’s side of the car. 

 

“Hey! How are you on this lovely night?” Klaus batted his eyelashes and leaned against the truck’s door. 

 

There was a girl sitting in the passenger seat, “Who the fuck is this kid?”

Nemo rolled his eyes, “He’s just a customer, babe. You got the cash, kiddo?”

 

Klaus was hurt, tears stung his eyes, “Uh, yeah. $160 right?”

 

“Yep. Here ya go. Thanks.” And with that, Nemo sped off into the night. 

 

Klaus looked down at the weed in his hands. A few tears trickled down his cheeks. He didn’t understand what he did wrong. Every boy he had a crush on always brushed him aside. Was he ugly? Did his breath smell bad? 

 

“Time to get high off my ass.” Klaus strolled down the street, admiring the moon’s reflection off car windows and puddles in the street. 

 

Love was for suckers anyway. Weed was the only condolence he could find in his loneliness and he was okay with that. 

  
  



End file.
